Brand New Eyes
by disenchantedlife
Summary: DROPPED - sorry..I have nothing left to give for this story.
1. Coming to America

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!**

**---Recap---  
**After the Holy Empire of Britannia conquered Japan in 2010, they renamed it _Area 11_. Among the group of terrorists that protested against the ruling of their country, was a loan prince- Lelouch vi Britannia. The prince, however, was not known as a prince; he was merely a high school student. But that one faithful day when the time came, Lelouch was offered his chance to overrule his father and obtained a special power by the name of _Geass_. Many battles were fought, many lives were lost, many friendships were broken...  
Lelouch had not only banished his parents to _The World of C_, but he and his former best friend, Suzaku Kururugi, put an end to their ruling once and for all.  
The final battle began, Lelouch appointed himself as Emperor with Suzaku at his side. The ruling began with the order of Geass among the people beneath him, thus, resulting in larger rebellions than ever seen before.  
Among time, Lelouch could no longer deny that he wasn't doing things the way they should be done...Death was among him and his friend. Kururugi's sudden death was brought on by his own former friends and later on, Lelouch's death was brought upon him by his best friend, Suzaku himself.  
But this isn't how it was, there were plans beneath the supposed death of the two- a well thought out plan at that.  
After Lelouch had become the new Emperor, a small red symbol was noticed on his lower back. The very same symbol matched the one upon his friends arm and the girl that had bestowed the Geass on Lelouch. This symbol, was Geass' mark for eternal life. With this notice, events occurred, leading up to the apparent death.  
Lelouch moved on with Kururugi to live in a more peaceful place as "normal" people. A place where they would not be recognized, where they could work and live together as friends...

"_It's true...Nothing lasts forever..." _Lelouch thought to himself as he road in a taxi down a road surrounded by trees.

There were few cars that went past, and the ones that did were either speeding or going so slow that a snail could move out of the way before the car got to squishing him. But either way, none of those people should be driving. The many trees that passed were of all types, tall, short, green, brown, red, yellow- everything.

"_This place sucks..." _he sighed and slouched down in his seat.

"I thought you wanted to live in a place like this? There aren't many people, it's not a city and you can have plenty of alone time." Suzaku held an emotionless look on his face.

"I suppose...But it snows a lot here...I'm not that much a fan of snow."

"True." Suzaku spoke and smiled at the town they were approaching.

It was a smaller town, mostly everything was within walking distance. There were two gas stations, a grocery store, dollar stores and plenty of pizza houses. The building they were headed to was located on top of a clothing store and next to a pharmacy. Lelouch looked at the train tracks next to the building and frowned.

"Great...I just love waking up at six every morning."

"You'll get used to it." Suzaku smiled at him and stepped out from the cab. He paid the man with the money they had taken from Lelouch's family and removed the few bags they had from the trunk. "Don't you think it would have been less expensive to just rent a car and return it to another dealer around here rather than have a cabbie drive us all the way from the airport?"

"Yes but it doesn't matter. We have a lot of money and the man probably needs it." Lelouch lifted up a small bag while Suzaku got the rest. "What is the number?"

"Ah uhm...Eight." Suzaku threw the bags over his shoulders and walked across the tracks and to the building. "Holy shit those are some stairs."

"Yes, but nothing compared to the Kururugi shrine..." Lelouch half smiled and started up the steep stairs.

Once at the top, the two walked through the first door on the right that led to a hallway with various apartment doors.

"Convenient. First door on the left." Lelouch removed the key he had obtained by mail and opened the door. "Well, it's good to see that this apartment was better kept than the rest of the building. I don't suppose I want to know what is all down the hallway." he stepped inside and looked around.

To the left was a bedroom that had a small closet and two windows. The living room had about four windows and then connected to a hallway shaped kitchen. There were a lot of windows in the building but the only downside was is that they were very dirty. The kitchen had a sink, stove, and fridge with cupboards above. No counter space. Behind the kitchen was a dining room, bathroom to the right, another closet and another bedroom that had two more windows.

"Nice little place." Suzaku set his bags down in the second bedroom.

"Uh-huh..." Lelouch opened the closet and smiled at the large amount of cleaning supplies left over. "Look, a vacuum." he grabbed it and checked it over. "Move your things, I'll do your room first."

Lelouch cleaned the whole apartment, top to bottom, within three hours. The windows let in plenty of midday light and the floor smelled of lemon cleaner.

"I'd say you're either tired or hungry by that face you're making." Suzaku looked through a magazine he'd picked up at the pharmacy next door. "I got something for you. You're going to need it...I know most people wont recognize you, but it's just a precaution." he thrust a box of hair dye at Lelouch.

"What? No...I-"

"Either that or you're cutting it."

He grimaced and opened the box. "Do something cool...Streaks or something..."

"Streaks it is." Suzaku tossed the magazine aside and slid the gloves onto his hands. He applied bleach to various parts of Lelouch's hair, washed it out, then added a dark purple to it. "Cute."

"Shut up." Lelouch scolded and grabbed up some money. "I'm hungry, take me somewhere."

"Yes, your highness." Suzaku's sarcasm was unnecessary.

"I understand you're being sarcastic but I'm being serious. I want food and I don't want to go alone, now get off your ass." Lelouch tossed Suzaku his shoes.

"Okay!" he stood up and slipped his shoes on before taking Lelouch to the pizza place across the street. It was nice, small and had good food and pretty waitresses. "What is a garlic knot?" Suzaku made a face and looked up from his menu.

"A knot of garlic."

"Haha, no seriously."

"It's sort of like a rope of bread with a knot in the middle and its soaked in garlic and butter. They're good, order some." he looked at the lists of salad.

"Hi, my name is Kathrine- what can I get you?" a young girl walked up. Her hair was long, straight and brown. She was a pretty girl and had just the right amount of makeup on.

"We'll have a large Greek salad with oil and vinegar dressing, garlic knots and calamari." Suzaku handed the menu's to the girl.

"Okay it'll be up soon."

"Why didn't you order pizza?" Suzaku said to Lelouch as the waitress walked away.

"Are you kidding? I'm _sick _of pizza. Stupid C.C., she's nearly ruined the dish for me." Suzaku laughed causing Lelouch to laugh and smile. "You know, that's the first time I think we've actually had a good laugh in a while..."

"Yes. But now is a new beginning and we will share many laughs as we once used to when we were only about nine and ten years old." Suzaku sipped his soda.

"You are correct sir!" Lelouch smiled and tapped his foot against Suzaku's.

Suzaku cocked an eyebrow and wrapped his feet with his friends and played the game of 'footsies'.

The two were always close, but after everything had happened they were now closer. Suzaku was sure that there would be more smiles and laughs among them- things that would stick in their minds until they were finally able to die- if that day would every come around...but it wasn't too likely.

"Suzaku..." Lelouch twirled his fork around in his fingers. "Your mind is wandering again..."

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't intrude so much."

"Can't be helped I guess...I just wish I knew why it happens."

"I think it has to do with when we rid of my parents...we both got the symbols at the same time and I think being in the world of C had something to do with that..."

"I don't fully understand."

"Do you remember Mao?"

"Yes." Suzaku glared at the name.

"Well, he had the power to read anyone's mind within 500 meters of himself. C.C., she has the power to give Geass. My father could rewrite memories without much effort and I could control people but only once. I no longer seem to be able to control people since we realized that we could hear what the other was feeling and thinking, that is, as far as we know...I'm not wearing any contacts." Lelouch pointed to his eyes and smiled. "I think our brainwaves must have connected somehow..."

"Huh..."

The waitress brought over the food. "Here you are boys. Can I get you anything else."

"No thank you, we're all set." Lelouch ignored her flirting smile.

Once lunch was over, Lelouch danced across the road back to their apartment building causing Suzaku to laugh. It seemed that the former prince was in a good mood. Lelouch was glad to be back at their newly cleaned apartment, but wasn't happy about the fact that there was no TV, no books, and nothing to sit on but the floor. He tried to figure up how they would sleep that night but only came to throwing a pillow and blanket on the hard carpeted floor of the living room.

"I suppose tomorrow you and I should run somewhere and do some shopping for furniture." Lelouch opened one of his bags and dug around. "We should also buy some clothes...I have nothing to wear to bed."

"Just use a t-shirt."

"I have none. Could you loan me one?" Lelouch unbuttoned his shirt, not minding that his friend was watching his every move.

"Yep." Suzaku tossed him a long white shirt and watched him slip off his thin black pants.

Lelouch pulled on the shirt and sat on the blanket that was laid on the floor. He had done a lot during the day, and even though it was only around seven o'clock, he was tired. Suzaku pat the pillow and prompted Lelouch to lay down. Lelouch complied and laid with his childhood friend, looking into his playful green eyes.

"I see you..." Lelouch smiled.

"I see you too."

"No, I _see_ you...The old you, that cute little smile and the sparkle in your eyes."

"Yeah? I see you lightening up a lot." Suzaku messed up Lelouch's hair.

"Idiot." Lelouch closed his eyes and sighed.

"Come here." Suzaku pulled Lelouch close to himself and held him. "It's cold in here."

"Mhm..." Lelouch didn't mind this...he was actually more comfortable with his head laying on Suzaku's warm chest.

Suzaku felt Lelouch's cold smooth legs brush against his own and listened to his breathing pattern change as he fell into a deep sleep. The younger boy tried to relax but found himself with increasing anxiety as he held his best friend, and former master, on top of him to keep him warm.

"What's wrong...You woke me up..." Lelouch whispered as he repositioned himself so he was fully on top of Suzaku.

"Nothing. How did I do that?" Suzaku banished any thoughts that were in his head to keep Lelouch from hearing things that he shouldn't.

"I can hear your heart...it's very fast." Lelouch's voice was a purr. He lifted his head up and gazed at Suzaku with those dark, yet somehow bright, purple eyes. "Am I making you nervous? You've blocked everything from your mind..." he shifted his weight again and was now between Suzaku's legs. "Does...it make you nervous when I press my body against you like this? You know you shouldn't feel that way...it was your idea to hold me like this after all..." Lelouch pressed his lips to Suzaku's neck then pulled away. "Or is something else bothering you?" he smiled, now seeing the full extent of his friends thoughts.

"S-sorry." Suzaku blushed.

"It's fine. I know how you feel, I can feel every emotion you've had toward me since we first met...and that one emotion is there... I'm glad." Lelouch smiled and removed himself from Suzaku. "But currently I can not return your feelings."

"Wh-why not?" Suzaku's heart sank.

"You loved my sister. Did you not?"

"Yes but sh-"

"-I know, but it's still there...Until I no longer feel that, we aren't anything except for friends."

"Lulu..."

"Goodnight." Lelouch laid with his back to Suzaku.

Suzaku sighed and closed his eyes. "_I should learn to keep my mouth shut..._"

"More like your thoughts...You shouldn't let them wander so much." Lelouch reached behind him and grabbed onto Suzaku's arm, wrapping it around his waist. "If you wish to keep me warm, please do."

The younger boy held onto his prince through the night, sleeping soundly.

**Woo! Chapter one.**

**I think this is going to be a short story.**

**Just a little fun on my end with this. I just don't like to think that Lulu is dead. Ya kno?**

**Well...So anyone else that agrees that Lelouch _isn't _dead, does my whole Geass thing make sense? I suppose it's a good theory. Since Lelouch did kill his parents and Suzaku sort of helped... they should both have some form of Geass. Ne?**


	2. The girl next door

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!**

Lelouch woke up sore, his back ached and so did his neck. He glanced around and neither saw nor heard Suzaku.

"Guess I'll shower..." he stood and walked through the kitchen and dining room, turning into the bathroom.

The boy stripped down and stepped into the shower allowing the hot water to run through his hair and down his slender back. His pale white skin turned a lovely rose pink under the heat of the water. Lelouch thought to himself about his family and all the pain he had caused them.

"_Stop thinking like that. It hurts me too._" Suzaku interrupted his thoughts.

"_Where are you...You're awfully quiet._"

"_I'm getting us something to eat._"

"..." Lelouch ran his fingers through his hair, realizing that they had no shampoo. "Guess I should run over to the pharmacy and get something for my hair..." his stomach growled. "Later then, I suppose." he stepped out from the hot water and dried himself off with the one towel that was hanging on the rack.

"I'm back!" Suzaku yelled, slamming the door quickly so the smell of smoke wouldn't waft through from the hall. "I wish this was a no smoking apartment."

"I know, it's bad. We'll get some air fresheners." Lelouch dropped his towel and pulled on some pants. "I'd also like to get some new shades for the windows, it looks like someones cat ran their claws down them."

Suzaku laughed and sat on the floor, opening the white paper bag he had. "I got you a bacon, egg and cheese crescent and a side order of home fries."

"What did you get." Lelouch sat on the floor beside his best friend.

"Nothing you'd like." Suzaku smiled and pulled a large cream filled eclair from the bag.

"Wonderful breakfast, Suzaku. A mouth full of sugar." Lelouch opened the container that held his sandwich and pulled the bacon off. He ate the bacon first then began eating his sandwich.

"The bakery is really cute, it has a lot of nice food. I guess they make everything there." he ignored Lelouch's comment.

"Uh-huh." Lelouch ate his home fries and for once, he rudely spoke with his mouth full of food. "We should go to the library and get on the computer to pick out some furniture."

"Yeah."

And so they did.

"Suzaku, I don't suppose you have any more money than that..."

"No, sadly. This is all I have."

"Well, at this point and time, if we still want to have money for food and rent, we can only afford one bed, a chair and maybe five sets of clothes each. That includes buying a car so we don't have to keep calling a cab or taking a bus. I'd rather not do such." Lelouch sighed and entered his credit card information and their new address.

"Well that's alright. I can sleep in the chair and as far as clothes we can..."

"...Sleeping in chairs is very uncomfortable. You could hurt your back, I wont have it."

"But we don't have enough money for two beds."

"You're still so very naive...We will share a bed until we can figure something out." Lelouch printed out the emailed receipt and logged off the public computer. "Come now, we'll go next door and talk to them about a car before heading up to Kmart to pick out clothes."

"Yeah, okay."

The two friends walked down the street and over to the car dealership next to their apartment building. Lelouch automatically zoned in on a red convertible. He admired the car and the model, running his hand along the door.

"I want this one."

"Do you even know what type of car that is? And how much it costs?"

"I'm not stupid, Suzaku." Lelouch opened the door and looked around. "It's a 2010 Chevy Corvette...430 horsepower, 6-speed manual shift, rear wheel drive and 4-wheel anti-lock breaks. About $50,000 American, but after I'm done I might be able to get us down to $40,000..."

"You can tell all of that just by looking at a car?"

"Yes. Also, reading the sticker in the window helps." Lelouch smirked and sat in the car. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous, as always."

Lelouch laughed and flipped his hair, admiring himself in the rear-view mirror. "_I look good in this car..._" the decision was instant.

"Okay...We'll get it." Suzaku smiled and turned to go find someone for help but before he knew it, someone was already there. "Oh!"

"Hello! My name is Jack, what can I help you with? Looking to buy?"

"Yes, I need a car. Hopefully today...I like this one very much and I've already made up my mind." Lelouch smiled softly and opened the door.

"Would you like to test drive it?"

"No thank you. I would simply like to sign where I need to and get going. I have many things to tend to."

The man nodded nervously and cleared his throat before speaking. "Well then, come with me and we'll get you behind the wheel of this car within fifteen minutes."

The trio walked into the dealership and sat down in an office cubical. Questions were asked and Lelouch gave answers. His full name was Lelouch Clovis Kururugi, his reference was Suzaku Kururugi, (both born in Canada and named after distant relatives).

"Your credit seems to be fine and everything else appears to be in check. Now, if you just sign here, initial here and have Mr. Kururugi do the same."

Lelouch nodded and signed, handing the pen over to Suzaku. It was all set and Lelouch had the keys in his hand and he was ready to go. Lelouch smiled and hopped behind the wheel, Suzaku jumping over the door into the passenger side.

"Alright! Let's see what this baby can do!" Lelouch pressed the button that started the car, hearing the engine roar to life. He revved the gas and shifted into drive.

"You know, this isn't even registered yet and we don't have insurance on it. Don't get caught." Suzaku clutched the seat as Lelouch sped off down the street. "Besides, how did you manage to have perfect credit even though we're both dead?"

"I've had a backup credit card for a while now. Same with a lot of other things, social security numbers, addresses..."

"So...you used my last name?"

"Yes."

He drove faster, doing twenty over the limit down the highway, passing cars and speeding by the police station. Lelouch wasn't normally the type to misbehave, especially while driving, but come on- who didn't need a break once in a while from being so serious and nonchalant about everything? His hand gripped the shift and his foot hit the clutch, finally kicking it up to 6th gear. The car purred and sped up, hitting nearly top speed down the straight highway.

"Slow down."

"This car has everything." Lelouch admired the digital analog.

"Lelouch, slow down."

"There's a pollen filter!"

"Slow down!" Suzaku shouted, causing Lelouch to jump.

"Shit." he slammed on the breaks, realizing they had flown from one state to the other, around corners and up upon a smaller town that surrounded the highway. "Sorry, too much car for me." he smiled and drove past a police station and straight through the town.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes. One more town over."

They drove past some more pizza places and eventually into a plaza that held the Kmart and some other stores. Lelouch parked the car and locked it, admiring it one last time before he went into the store.

"I don't suppose I'll ever get tired of that car."

"I know, your thoughts are swarming. It's annoying."

"How rude. Besides, you're one to talk. Oh how excited Suzaku Kururugi is that he gets to share a bed with his prince." Lelouch smirked and walked into the store, grabbing a shopping cart. "Okay now, lets see...Men's section..."

Suzaku sighed and walked with his prince to the back of the store. They picked out some t-shirts, pants and hooded sweatshirts, (including necessary undergarments).

"Get me a bag of chips..." Lelouch demanded rather than asked.

"Don't be a brat, I'm not your knight any longer." Suzaku smiled and walked off. "_Though it's not to say that I don't like waiting on you..._"

"_Heard you._"

"_Haha. Well then..._"

Lelouch smiled and walked to pay for their things. The woman was nice. She had long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. There was a younger girl that could pass as her sister that stood by the counter, talking about school and her new assignments. She had long brown hair with purple and black streaks, light eyeliner and pale brown eyeshadow. She was wearing all black and stood with her hands in her pockets. The shirt she wore was low cut and showed her large breasts; the heart shaped necklace she wore dipped between her cleavage, clearly giving people reason to admire her chest.

"Hello, how are you?" the woman smiled and began scanning the things Lelouch had.

"I'm fine. How are you?" he glanced over at the girl who now stood quiet, her gaze set to the floor.

"Oh, I'm good. Tired and ready to get out of here." the woman laughed.

Lelouch smiled and handed the woman some money to pay for his things.

"Hey, Lulu! I got some chips with ridges and uhh yeah." Suzaku smiled and looked over at the girl who was now fiddling with the strings on her sweatshirt. "Hi."

Her head snapped up and she smiled softly. "Hi..." her voice was quiet and sweet.

Suzaku smiled, causing the girl to blush and look at the floor. "_I think she's got her eyes on you, Lulu._"

"_She's watching both of us..._" Lelouch took his bags, thanking the woman and walking out the door.

"_That's rude, Lulu._" Suzaku sighed and smiled at the young girl, "Bye!" he ran out the door behind Lelouch and over to the car.

The two friends drove home together and placed their clothing into the closets. Lelouch dug into his bag of chips and stared out the window at the passing traffic.

"Aren't you the one who always complains about fried foods and things being bad for you...?"

"I'm dead now, who cares?" Lelouch picked up another chip and chewed on it.

"You're not dead, you still have a heart." he smiled and hugged Lelouch from behind, placing his hand on his chest.

"Just because I have a heart doesn't mean I'm alive...I can't die, so I must already be dead." he sighed and lifted up Suzaku's hand, kissing his fingers gently.

Suzaku watched as Lelouch gently kissed his fingers over, and over. "Um, Lelouch..."

"Hm?" he bit down gently on Suzaku's index finger. "Those aren't appropriate thoughts to be having, Suzaku." he smiled and turned around to face the younger boy. "But it's not to say that I don't enjoy those thoughts."

Suzaku blushed and turned away. "Isn't there some way you can ignore my thoughts...?"

"Nope, sorry." Lelouch pushed away and laid on the floor.

"Should have bought some pillows..."

"I love how you always change the subject. You used to do that when we were kids...But I ordered some, we will have a new bed and things tomorrow, sheets too." Lelouch closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I just recalled something."

"What might that be?" he could hear the memories that went through Lelouch's head.

"That one time...I said you could be my knight but you said no...you wound up being my friend and my knight...What was that comment you made?" he thought for a second and heard Suzaku's words. "Ah. 'knights can't be boyfriends.'"

"..."

Suzaku looked to the floor and frowned. "Does this mean...That since I did become your knight, I can never be your boyfriend?"

"_Lay down with me..._"

Suzaku nodded and laid on the floor, staring at his friend who kept his eyes closed. Lelouch rolled over and on top of Suzaku, softly kissing his neck.

"You know I love you..." Suzaku wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"I know." his hips pressed hard against Suzaku's, causing him to gasp.

"D-d-don't!"

"You're saying don't, but your mind is screaming yes."

"But you don't plan on going anywhere with it!"

"Even if you can hear my thoughts, Suzaku, you obviously don't know everything that goes on in my head."

Suzaku sighed and removed Lelouch from his current position. The two sat in silence that seemed to dwell on forever. The only sound was the passing cars and occasional blow of the horn. Suzaku's heart began to beat faster as anxiety set in. The growing silence was killing him and his palms became sweaty.

"Fuck." he got up and opened the window, inhaling the outside air, breathing deeply to slow his anxiety.

Lelouch looked to the floor and sighed softly. "Come here..." he stood up and waited for the younger boy to walk over to him.

Suzaku looked confused and walked over to Lelouch who grabbed him by the neck, twisting his fingers into the brown locks that were well overdue for a trim. He moved in and pressed his lips firmly against Suzaku's. He worked his lips slowly and Suzaku parted his lips. Their tongues wound together and lapped over every part of each others mouths they could reach.

"_Wow..._"

"_Don't underestimate me, Suzaku. I like you more than you think..._"

Suzaku pulled away to catch his breath and looked at Lelouch who stood there smiling.

"You know...immortal or not, I still have urges..." Lelouch turned and walked over to the door, looking over his shoulder before leaving. "I'll be back, going to grab some sodas from the store."

"Uh-huh." Suzaku smiled and touched his lips.

Lelouch laughed and left the apartment, turning right outside of their door and heading down to the street. He walked briskly down the sidewalk and jumped over the train tracks. He strode up the hill and through the parking lot, eventually reaching the front door. Two girls stood by the counter having an intense conversation. One girl looked oddly familiar as she talked to the girl that could pass as her sister they looked so much alike. The one that was talking the most stood with her hands shoved in her pockets and her back to the door.

"No, he's just that way...There's nothing I can do to help him if he doesn't want to be helped and I'm sick of trying."

"Well, I dunno what to tell ya."

"I..."

"...Hey, you're the girl from Kmart." Lelouch tilted his head slightly.

The girl spun around and looked at Lelouch shocked. "Y-yes?"

The boy smiled and walked over. "I'm Lelouch." he held his hand out.

"Callia. Callia Bella." she smiled and took his hand, shaking it gently.

"It would be ironic, or maybe redundant, to say that your name is beautiful- much like yourself." Lelouch smiled and looked the girl up and down.

The young girl blushed and turned to the girl that was beside her who began laughing.

"Don't be so shy dude." the older girl spoke and went behind the counter to wait on some customers. "I'll see you later, you going with your mom later?"

"No, she's working again."

"Kay, well call me. Love ya."

"Love ya." the girl turned and looked at Lelouch again, smiling. "So, uhm...Did you want something?"

"Would you like to go get something to eat and come back to my apartment? I'm sure Suzaku would like to see you again...he seemed to have had his eye on you at Kmart."

"S-sure." she flipped open her cellphone, checking the time.

"Is there anywhere around here that has good food? It seems that there's only pizza."

"There's Chinese down the street."

"Wonderful." he smiled and lead Callia to his car.

"Holy shit." she admired the car, "That's yours?"

"Yeah. Just got it today." he smiled and got into the drivers seat.

Callia hopped into the car and looked around. Lelouch smiled again and started the car, revving the engine before driving off in the direction his new friend had pointed. The two ordered some rice and noodles and made casual conversation while waiting. Lelouch learned that Callia was eighteen, in her second year of college and currently trying to figure her life out. Lelouch was impressed with how smart the girl was and that (as much as he'd seen in the short amount of time) her personality was a cross between his and Suzaku's; and maybe, oddly enough, a bit of his brothers.

They drove back to the apartment and walked up to the room, laughing together.

"No way!" Callia said, excited.

"What?" Lelouch paused.

"Let me try something, really quickly before you unlock that." Callia lifted a key from her key chain and stuck it in the lock, successfully turning it and opening the door.

"Why do you have a key to my apartment?" Lelouch was stunned.

"My aunt used to live here, I just happen to have the key still and apparently they never changed the lock on this door." she smiled and walked inside. "Where...is all of your furniture?" she looked around.

"It will be in tomorrow. We're very new here...As far as you know, does anyone else have a key to here?"

"As far as I know, no." she fell silent and set the food on the floor and sat down with Lelouch. "You're different than I pictured."

"What do you mean?" Lelouch opened a box of rice and called for Suzaku who bounced out from the bathroom.

"Who's this?"

"Well it's just, seeing you on TV so much and all over the internet- you seemed so angry and ready to kill and command anyone. And your little fighter friend there-" she gestured toward Suzaku, "he's always so serious...but seeing him in Kmart he was so happy!"

Suzaku's heart sunk, as did Lelouch's.

"How..." Lelouch grabbed her arm and caused them both to gasp.

A shock ran through Lelouch's arm and into Callia's. Her eyes darted back and forth. Memories- feelings- emotions- life- death- love. Everything within Lelouch's life shot through the girls mind, causing her to scream and close her eyes in pain from the overwhelming flow of information.

"Lelouch! Let go!" Suzaku ripped him away and gently touched Callia on the shoulder. "Are...are you alright?"

"What...what happened?" Lelouch sat in shock. "Callia...?" he whispered, causing her to snap her eyes open.

"Your life..."

"Sucks, yeah, I know..." he frowned and tried to figure out what happened.

"My head feels funny..."

"Maybe she should lay down..." Suzaku looked at them.

Lelouch nodded and hesitantly helped Callia lay down.

The power of Geass is quite strong, to say the least. If it's not treated properly, things may go awry. Mistakes can happen, lives can be lost and followers can be gained. It is not sure how Geass happens, how it is transferred- _why _it is transferred- but it normally comes about in one way or another...

"Lelouch, her eyes." Suzaku whispered.

"Callia..." he caressed her multicolored hair and gazed into her eyes. "Suzaku, could you get her something to drink...?" Suzaku nodded and left to get a soda.

"What did you do to me..." she whispered.

"I think I gave you Geass, but I'm not fully sure how...Try and do something you wouldn't normally do."

"Like what?" she looked confused and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, let's see...I can control people, Suzaku can communicate with me telepathically, Rolo could freeze people..."

She sighed and thought for a minute, sipping the soda Suzaku had brought to her. "Well I can't think of anything abnormal like that...You say that Geass is different for everyone and no two are alike? Well, other than the fact that you two can hear each other..."

Lelouch nodded. "Tell me if you think of something. Do you have to go anywhere?"

"No." Callia began having an attitude with Lelouch, but who could blame her? Lelouch was Lelouch, and if you got someone around him that had close to the same personality- tempers could rise. "It's cold in here...Why do you have the windows open?"

After she spoke, one after another, the windows closed carefully.

"Whoa." the three spoke at the same time.

"Do it again." Lelouch ordered, (without Geass of course).

"I don't know how I did it, how could I possibly attempt it again?"

Lelouch frowned. "You know, for someone that I just met you're an awfully rude house guest."

"You're one to talk! Giving me this awful headache and Lord only knows what powers..." she folded her arms and turned away from him.

"_Be nice, Lulu..._"

"_I just feel bad that I gave her Geass without her permission..._"

"Let me ask something." Callia caught the boys off guard with her question. "Are you two dating?"

They stared at the girl, unable to speak. Was it that obvious that they liked each other? Or was it just the fact that they were so close? Either way, someone saw it- a stranger at that. Suzaku sighed and shook his head no before glancing questioningly at Lelouch.

"Why not? You're both so gorgeous...Together that would be my most favorite fantasy." she smiled and stood up. "Well, either way...I have to get going before people wonder where I am and assume that I was kidnapped by a gorgeous prince and his knight." she laughed. "Thank you both, very much."

"You're welcome. Come by anytime to hangout." Suzaku smiled and walked Callia to the door.

"She reminds me of Clovis..." Lelouch frowned. "Almost like she has a personality disorder...Mood swings..."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I don't suppose it is...It's just odd..."

"She's very beautiful."

"She's taken."

"Huh?"

"She has a girlfriend in Arizona."

"Oh...That's alright though, I don't need girls when I've got you!" Suzaku smiled and crawled over to Lelouch.

"If you promise to behave, I might one day call you my boyfriend." Lelouch smirked and yawned. "But right now, I need a nap."

**Okayyy...**

**If you didn't understand the "ironic" or "redundant" part about the name Callia Bella, it basically means Beautiful Beautiful. I want you all to know that I've gone a little astray with this story and included a lot of strange things with it. (duh). Its fast, personalities might be off and the characters that aren't from Code Geass are people that I know personally.**

**This story is based in North Canaan, Connecticut (U.S.) and Great Barrington, Massachusetts.**

**Unless you know me and my family, the apartment I put them in really did contain my aunt- I do have a key to the lock they never changed- her cat DID run his claws down the shades (they're still there too) and Callia, is me, (sort of [anime chick? lol])**

**All of the places they have gone to, are normal places that I hang out and eat with friends. The woman at Kmart is my mother, the girl at the store is my cousin.**

**I must say, I want Geass :( that would be very interesting...**


End file.
